A Dream Worth Keeping (Alice and Gideon version)
' A DREAM WORTH KEEPING' Performed by: Diana Kaarina (Alice Liddell) Later in the afternoon, Alice Liddell and Gideon the Cat had put on their swimwear. And now, they were standing on top of a tall rock near the waterfall cave. Alice was wearing a light blue one-piece swimsuit with a white frilly skirt. Gideon was wearing yellow swimming trunks with purple lining. Gideon was the first to grab a rope and swung in the entrance to the cave as he shouted, "Tallyho!" And he plopped in the water. Alice giggled to see her boyfriend be first in the water and grabbed the rope and swung in the entrance before plopping in the water herself. Gideon, who had popped his head up out of the water, saw that and held his breath as he dove his whole body back in the water. This time, he saw Alice ride on a platypus, holding it by the tail. Gideon swam to where Alice was going, only to get pushed by the platypus's bill. The crimson cat and the girl swam up to the surface of the water. Any time you want to be right here Just imagine me And all this will appear You can keep this moment all your life Forever near "Come on, Alice." said Gideon, as they swam out of the water and onto the rocky land in the cave. A dream worth keeping Gideon led Alice to a cauldron-like rock with clear water that changes color and shape every time you touch it. Gideon dipped his fingertips into the water, and it turned yellow. Alice did the same, but it turned light blue. When you're feeling lost I'll be your star Using his magic, the crimson cat whirled his hand around the water, forming a giant bubble, and threw it to Alice. She tried to catch the bubble, but it landed on her head, soaking her completely. "Oops! Sorry." Gideon said, and he ran off, leaving Alice wet and embarrassed. Just reach out and touch me No matter where you are The blonde-haired girl saw that Gideon was flying through a rainbow, changing colors as he pleased. So she joined him. She also changed colors as she flew through the rainbow. In a world where precious things Are disappearing overnight Just keep my star in sight I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just one day As they flew out of the rainbow, they realized they were different colors - Gideon was yellow, and Alice was light blue. The cat and girl looked at each other and giggled before diving into the pool and changing back to their original colors. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping Don't let it fade away Gideon wanted to make music with water by hopping/walking on it. Alice hopped/walked next to him, and the water changed color while musical sounds were heard. Maybe you'll be in some distant land Feeling all alone but I'll be close at hand And every time you see a rainbow Paint the sky behind the rain You'll be here again But as they hopped/walked over the water, Alice suddenly splashed! Gideon stopped hopping/walking and saw that. So he dove into the water and swept her up in his arms. But he disappeared and made her splash in the water again. I believe We've found a dream that's worth keeping For more than just a day Alice didn't know where he could have gone. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling for her. She turned her head and saw Gideon on the other side of the cave. Then she swam there and caught up with him. The two smiled passionately as they looked through each other's eyes. And even though the winds of change may come sweeping It's still a dream worth keeping So don't let it fade away Gideon lifted Alice up out of the water with his magic, and they held hands. Alice almost slipped, but Gideon caught her by the wrists just in time before she could plop down again. They looked at each other for a long time. Then they kissed each other's lips passionately. Someday, you might be thinking That life has passed you by Spirits might be sinking With hope and short supply That's the reason why That's the reason WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! We've found a dream worth keeping As long as it will stay As the sun was beginning to set, Gideon and Alice swam out of the waterfall cave and into Mermaid Lagoon, where Aurora, Jasmine, Ariel, Tiana, Mulan, and Pocahontas were bathing and grooming. Even when you see the darkness come cleaning A dream worth keeping Will never fade away Gideon and Alice stayed in the lagoon, arms wrapped around each other, as they watched the sun go down. "Oh, Gideon, what a lovely night!" Alice said, "I wish it would never end." "Me too, Alice." Gideon said. "This has never been like this at home." Alice added. "Well, I'm glad you like swimming in Neverland." Gideon said. Alice paused for a moment and said, "It's a shame my parents, nursemaids, and butlers had to miss out." "Nah!" Gideon said, waving off what she just said, "They just don't know Neverland. And they don't know what's here, either." Then Gideon and Alice remained in the water as they watched the mermaids continue bathing and grooming. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Ferngully/Epic Fanmake Category:Ferngully/Epic parodies Category:Romance Category:Love Songs